


Bundle of Joy

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, New Parents, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Max should have listened.Prompt 23: “Exhausted parents kiss”Ship: PriceMarshfieldSuggester:Ghost_in_the_HellaTo see when I'm doing prompts next and the other kinds of guff I post, follow me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: Nice to Prompt You [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bundle of Joy

Max thought people had been joking when they’d warned her to get as much sleep as possible when Kate’s pregnancy had started.

They hadn’t been.

She’d nearly nodded off three times while doing a shoot for work, the exhaustion creeping up on her during breaks to the point the woman in charge of wardrobe basically took over making sure she stayed awake. There was no judgement, all she’d had to say is ‘new mom’ and everyone immediately understood.

She couldn’t even remember what she’d shot that day, it was all just a haze by the time she’d stumbled through the door into their apartment. The first of her wives she found was Chloe, sprawled out on the couch and snoring away. Since Chloe worked nights anyways, she was in charge of the baby when her and Kate slept.

_If_ they slept.

Even with all the coffee she’d consumed that day, it did nothing for the bone grinding exhaustion. For once Max envied Chloe’s ability to sleep through anything. Even if she didn’t envy how she’d gotten there. Taking a moment to give her dozing partner in crime a kiss on the forehead, she stumbled off in search of Kate.

She found her in the kid’s bedroom, gently rocking in the rocking chair Max’s mom had given them. Somehow, even with bags under her eyes far darker than they’d ever been at Blackwell, she managed to look positively radiant. “Hey Katie.”

Kate smiled warmly to her. “Hey Max, how was your day?”

“Long. How are you, do you need anything?” Max replied as she crossed the distance to Kate and pressed a kiss into her forehead before Max turned her attention to the nursing baby. “And how’s little Rachel?”

“I’m fine and she’s hungry.” Kate replied with a soft giggle as Kate resumed her rocking. “If you’re also hungry sweetie, Chloe cooked a huge pot of chili.”

“Oh thank god, I’m not sure if I’m going to fall over from hunger or exhaustion first.”

“Then go eat you goofball!” Kate laughed and shook her head. “You two are always fussing over me.”

“Hey, you’re our wife, I think we’re entitled to fuss.” Max teased as she leaned in, Kate paused her rocking and pressed her lips up into Max’s. Tired as she was, she savoured the contact and sighed happily into it.

Kate rocked back out of the kiss after a few lingering moments, a tired, satisfied smile on her face. “Go eat.”

Max pressed another kiss onto the top of Rachel’s head before getting back up. “Okay _mom_.”

“You brat!” Kate laughed and Max slipped from the room before she could throw something at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always unbetaed, hope you enjoy.


End file.
